Ajakan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Rito yang berubah menjadi Riko, bertemu dengan Yuu Kotegawa secara tak sengaja. Warning: Hint Yuu x Fem!Rito (Riko), dan OOC.
**Ajakan**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Hint Yuu x Fem!Rito (Riko)**

 **Warning: Fem!Rito, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: To-Love-Ruu milik Saki Hasemi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, tubuhnya berubah. Ini ulah Lala tentu saja, tanpa sengaja alat yang ia ciptakan terkena Rito dengan telak. Tak sakit memang, cuma efek yang dirasa cukup menyusahkan. Lihat saja, kini payudara—berukuran lumayan besar—tiba-tiba menggantung didadanya, dan juga adik kecil yang selalu bergelantung diselangkangan Rito pun telah menghilang entah kemana. Ya—bisa dikatakan Rito kini menjadi perempuan, tulen. Tak ada lagi suara berat yang terdengar, jakunnya sudah tak ada.

Ingin sekali Rito melayangkan protes, tapi tak jadi ia lakukan. Percuma saja, tak akan berefek apa-apa pada tubuhnya.

Rito masih harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi agar tubuhnya kembali normal.

"Kenapa nasibku selalu seperti ini..."

Entah helaan keberapa yang kini ia lakukan, Rito terlalu lelah tuk menghitungnya. Berkali-kali pula ia menyentuh gunung kembar didadanya, berharap agar benda tersebut cepat menghilang. Pundaknya mulai terasa pegal, beban di dada terasa begitu berat. Dan pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan pun cukup menyesakkan. Rito ingin mencopotnya, tapi nanti gunung kembarnya tak lagi tertahan. Ia juga tak ingin bentuk bulat tercetak jelas pada kaus yang ia kenakan. Rasanya agak malu kalau ada yang melihat.

 _Sigh._

Sudahlah, Rito memilih tuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar bisa mengurangi stress yang ia rasakan. Lagipula Lala dan yang lain pun sedang keluar, tak ada yang bisa menemaninya di rumah. Bosan kalau harus diam menunggu sambil tak melakukan apa-apa. Bisa-bisa malah semakin menambah beban pikirannya.

"Sepertnya jalan-jalan sebentar tak masalah," Dengan cepat, Rito mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung. Udara di luar masih terasa dingin di kulit, kaus tipis yang ia gunakan tak akan mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Setelah jaket terpasang pada tubuh, Rito langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Menyusuri ruas jalan dengan santai. Sesekali kepalanya ia tolehkan, mencoba memperhatikan pemandangan yang menarik baginya—dan yang tanpa sengaja matanya malah bertemu sapa, dengan pemuda yang familiar diingatannya. Yuu Kotegawa, kakak dari teman sekolahnya—sekaligus orang yang mengetahui dirinya walaupun kini ia tengah berubah penampilan.

"Ukh...sial..."

Rasanya Rito ingin sekali menghindar, tapi tidak sopan juga kalau itu ia lakukan. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Rito hanya bisa mengulas senyum dibuat-buat, sambil menunggu Yuu yang tengah berlari kecil hendak menghampirinya. Kalau dilihat-lihat sebuah seringai nampak di bibir Yuu, mungkin sengaja mengejek keadaan Rito sekarang.

"Kau berubah lagi?"

Kini jarak mereka cukup dekat, Yuu sudah berdiri dihadapan Rito. Meski demikian Rito masih harus sedikit mendongakkan kepala, perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup ketara.

"Begitulah."

"Keren."

 **Apanya!** Hampir saja Rito meneriakan pikirannya. Habis dari segi mana pun ini bukanlah hal yang keren. Ini hal yang menyusahkan dan juga memalukan. Apalagi ada orang yang mengenalmu lalu memergoki kesialanmu. Rasanya Rito ingin menggali lubang yang dalam dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Yuu- _san_ sedang apa sendirian di sini?" Rito mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan—dan juga mengalihkan rasa sebalnya. "Kencankah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja. Bosan di rumah."

Hening.

Rito tak tau lagi harus membahas apa. Ditambah pula Yuu sedari tadi terus menatapnya. Mau tak mau Rito mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Entah mengapa ia merasa Yuu tengah menatap bagian dadanya—yang jujur saja itu membuat Rito merasa tak nyaman, walau ya—ada rasa yang aneh juga sedikit ia rasakan. Terbukti wajahnya malah sedikit merona.

"Ehem...Y-Yuu- _san_?"

"Ah—maaf."

"Hn tak apa..."

Rito mendesah lelah. Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya—atau ah! sekalian saja mengajak Yuu untuk turut serta dengannya. Daripada berjalan kaki seorang diri, lebih baik kalau ada yang menemani. Yuu juga sepertinya sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Anu Yuu- _sa_ —"

"Mau kencan denganku?"

"...Eh?"

Apa tadi? Kencan? Dengannya? Hei Rito laki-laki—meski ya sekarang tubuhnya berubah menjadi wanita, tapi tetap saja bukankah itu terdengar cukup aneh? Lagipula Yuu sepertinya cukup populer dengan wanita kenapa juga malah memilih Rito tuk berkencan denganny—tunggu sebentar, bukankah Rito juga tadi hendak mengajak Yuu jalan-jalan berdua? Jalan-jalan berdua dapat diartikan sebagai kencan bukan?

Ah, benar juga.

Wajah Rito langsung merona cukup jelas.

"Begini kudengar ada toko kue baru dibuka, kalau kau tak keberatan aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana. Kau mau?"

Jujur saja Rito agak bimbang—

"Tenang saja aku yang teraktir kok. Kebetuan kalau datang berpasangan dapat potongan harga 50%. Lumayan bukan?"

—Makan gratis?

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pfft.

Yuu merespon dengan kekehan pelan. Wajah Rito menunjukan ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Tadi terlihat ragu tapi seketika langsung berubah begitu antusias. Benar-benar membuat Yuu gemas. Sungguh menarik.

"Ayo."

Setelah puas tertawa, Yuu pun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Meminta Rito tuk bergandengan. Hei ini kencan, tak salahkan kalau ia meminta hal tersebut. Jarang juga ia melihat Rito dalam wujud demikian. Rasanya memperlakukan Rito sekarang sama seperti memperlakukan wanita normal, cukup wajar.

Selain itu membuat wajah Rito merona adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Rito nampak semakin cantik dan jujur saja Yuu menyukai hal itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Salam kenal, Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
